Antes de Ti
by Sakura cerezo Sasuke hielo
Summary: bueno esta historia es un SxS,NxH,NjxT,SxIxS saixinoxsasuke ,KxSxF,etc. Cambiare un poco la historia para que se entienda mejor.


**Chapter 1: capitulo1**

Era una tarde muy fría y toda la familia de papá asistió, la ocasión era por la celebración que se realizaría aquel día; mi madre se reusaba a estar presente, pero era su deber asistir, fingir que en la familia todo marchaba con normalidad...mi padre le encantaba alardear pero al nacer su único primogénito resulto ser una niña, mi padre no mencionaba mi nombre y menos de que existiera... solo cuando me obligo a tomar cursos de piano comenzó a dirigirme la palabra, no quiero decir que es un mal padre pero él no esperaba que fuera una niña su primogénita; mamá siempre trataba de consolarme y de llenar el espacio de mi padre, pero no daba resultado, comencé a cantar cuando tenía cinco años y desde allí que soy el orgullo de mi padre.

Pues el ¿por qué?, es simple no toda jovencita puede ser mesosoprano a temprana edad, en este caso soy privilegiada, eso es lo que me dice papá; y con esto comienza mi vida...mi nombre es Haruno Prenningger Sakura.

A decir verdad me encantan los animales, al igual que mi amiga Hinata, ella es mi mejor amiga, bueno también tengo gente que sé hacer llamar mi amiga y claro está mi prima Ino, ella es mi familia y mi prima. Hinata en cambio vive cruzando el rio que separa las propiedades de nuestras familias. Hinata es muy amable y algo tímida, pero es muy bella posee unos ojos muy raros que solo su familia posee y se destacan por ser una de las familias fundadoras de la ciudad cercana.

_**Lejos de donde se encuentra nuestra protagonista en una ciudad algo alejada, En la mansión Uchiha. **__Una chica de una larga cabellera roja como el fuego al igual que sus ojos que no eran sinceros. _

-Karin!-llamo el hombre que se encontraba revisando unos documentos en su despacho

-dime fugaku?- pregunto con su chillona voz

-mis hijos ¿ya están despiertos?- dice más que pregunta como una orden bastante déspota

-Itachi salió muy temprano de la mansión y sasuke…-sus palabras murieron antes de salir ya que fugaku no era de muchas palabras

-¿a dónde se dirigía?-ya impaciente por saber donde se metía su hijo prodigio

-no lo sé con exactitud, sabes que no me llevo bien con él deberías decirle que…-y otra vez tan exacto con sus palabras

-y ¿Sasuke?-digamos que no era de su mayor interés que sus hijos aceptaran o no a su prometida, si su prometida Karin había logrado colarse hasta por las orejas haciendo lo imposible para que este se fijara en ella.

{Los personajes podrán ser algo autónomos y solo habrá una que otra narración por mi parte}

-creo que aun duerme-_después de lo de anoche es obvio que duerma, gracias a dios que el maquillaje en mi hace maravilla._

-no te llamaba para eso, pero puedes explicarme que significa esas salidas tan tardes tuyas de la mansión?´-él tenía razón las salidas de Karin eran más frecuentes desde hacía una semana

-no sé a qué te refieres?-ella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería fugaku, pero prefería mantener sus planes.

-Sabes que no me gusta que mi novia salga a tan altas horas de la noche **sola**-algo de machismo o inseguridad por parte de este avaro hombre

-cariño no te preocupes, solo di un paseo-trataba de parecer lo mas autentica posible pero este vejete me lo estaba poniendo difícil.

-entonces porque no llegaste a la cama anoche?-estaba seguro que tenía otras razones.

-no quería molestarte ayer estabas muy cansado con tu regreso de ese fastidioso viaje- que por cierto no me había invitado

-sabes que tu no me molestas-decía algo ronco el hombre con un tono que a la joven le desagradaba.

-pero sabes que a tus hijos no les gusta que yo entre al cuarto de la que fue su madre-para no caer en las trampas de fugaku sabia que la mención de su primera esposa lo hacía dejar de desear estar con ella.

-eso no me importa, ellos entenderán que Mikoto ya desapareció y quizás este..

-muerta es lo más posible, pero no te aflijas aquí estoy yo para darte mucho amor

-gracias Karin

-por cierto cariño por qué viajaste, cuál era el asunto?-si bien ella era su prometida él no era partidario de que una mujer se entrometiera en sus asuntos

-no te incumbe-fugaku no daba explicaciones a nadie menos a mujeres

/alguien detrás de la puerta toca para anunciarse /

-quién es?-pregunta una irritada Karin- porque siempre me interrumpen fugaku?-alegaba la pelirroja

-adelante-haciendo caso omiso a la joven, ordena que se presente el extraño

-permiso señor, señorita- lo ultimo pronunciado sabiendo lo errática que se ponía esta última.

-señora!; eres un pelafustán!-gritaba eufórica

-lamento enfadarla pero aún no está casada, señorita-(nótese el sarcasmo y el goce de enfadar a la peliroja)

-a que venias kiba?-era un empleado de la edad del menor de lo uchiha, pelo castaño le gustaban bastante los perros

-señor, el joven menor me pidió que le entregara este papel-enseñándole dicho encargo haciendo entrega de este

-retírate Karin-sin mirar a la muchacha se dirige al gran ventanal que estaba a sus espaldas

- he? que?-fugaku se encuentra a una absorta Karin inmóvil

-qué? acaso estas sorda?-la encara algo irritado por tener que repetirlo, no era de mencionar más de una vez

-no...Te veré al rato-logro decir algo torpe karin

_**Padre:**_

_**Como te habrás dado cuenta no me encuentro en la casa**_

_**Ya he dado comienzo a lo que me encomendaste iré junto**_

_**Con el torpe de naruto para arreglar los asuntos que pediste**_

_**Regresare con lo que te pertenece...**_

_**Sasuke.**_

-kiba-llamo la atención del hombre que permanecía a un lado de la puerta

-si señor?-kiba sabia que no era bueno ver a su jefe con una sonrisa siniestra

-alista el carruaje saldré al pueblo con mi prometida-tal parecía que la nota de sasuke mas que preocuparle por su paradero

-si señor-no quedaba de otra que aguantar un tiempo más los caprichos de su patrón con su prometida hasta que llegara quien los liberara

MIENTRAS EN EL CAMINO YA MUY LEJOS DE LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA

Un joven azabache algo cansado por la compañía de su rubio amigo

-Sasuke... estas seguro que tu padre no se molestara porque te fuiste sin decirle nada?-preguntaba un hastiado rubio

-estoy seguro-a veces no me explicaba por qué hacía que el dobe me acompañara

-y a dónde vamos?-preguntaba con una ceja en alto

-a un lugar, naruto ya te lo dije-decía un cansado sasuke

-Sasuke, pero dime porque tienes que ir?-volvía con el tema este no entiende aunque se lo dibuje

-porque si-no tenía más remedio que hacerlo callar de algún modo y rápido

-y yo por qué?-en verdad que no se por qué somos amigos, somos muy diferentes debería decir completamente opuestos

-tú me ayudaras-no es cuestión de vida o muerte pero no conocía a nadie más a quien confiar el encargo de fugaku

-haa, ya me dio sueño-bostezaba mi rubio compañero con una cara de aburrimiento notable

-entonces duérmete cabeza de chorlito-sinceramente sigo dudando de que naruto sea de ayuda

-tu deberías hacer lo mismo-decía mientras se acomodaba para dormir

-eso hare si te callas-de todas formas me sentía cansado y aburrido de pensar

-cuanto falta para llegar?-enserio que no se cansa este dobe [que jamás se calla este idiota?]No lo sé llegaremos cuando llegamos-

-te imaginas que encontremos unas muchachas bien hermosas?, la que sea para mi tiene que saber conquistarme.

- naruto, tu conquistarte alguien? Y cuál será la forma de conquistar al dobe de todos los tiempos

-bueno ya quisiera yo que fuera alguien que le gustara pintar o dibujar así yo podría colorear sus dibujos ^^

-eres un idiota-de verdad que no madurara jamás

-claro que no y lo más importante es que sepa cocinar todo tipo de ramen seria la mujer perfecta para el gran UZUMAKI NARUTO!

-hmp-musito el chico de cabellera negra- eres un completo loco acaso crees que existe una mujer así y por dios que se fije en ti?

- ya verás… por cierto sasuke cual es la chica ideal del gran UCHIHA


End file.
